xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
History: 2008
January 7 The NYPD publicly speculates that several Missing Persons cases may be connected, and that those kidnapped may all be mutants. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/96258.html link 17 Two of the many missing persons who plagued the NYPD since August are declared dead when their cremated remains were found on a farm in upstate New York. Over the next few weeks, a disturbing number of known-mutants are reported missing. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/96890.html?nc=10 link - February 6 Most of the mutants reported missing are recovered from what police call an 'organized ring' in Harmony, New Jersey. Police were second on the scene, responding to a tip by what some suspect is the same group of vigilantes who have been present at other incidents over the past several years. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/97193.html link 7 It has been confirmed that Vincent Lazzaro, a detective with the NYPD's Mutant Affairs division, was one of the individuals recovered from an organized crime group known to have kidnapped several people last month. After testing negative for the X-Factor gene in the wake of Sensitive Positions legislation passed in 2006, Lazzaro's involvement is particularly mysterious. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/98029.html#cutid3 link 23 Emma Frost donates $1.2 million to Habitat for Humanity, with the assistance of two volunteers, Cassandra Villeneuve and Mira Lopez. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/2008/02/23/ link 26 Sources confirm that the missing persons recovered the previous week were undergoing medical experimentation that was "not much better than torture." Several mutants are identified by name. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/2008/02/26/ link - March - April 14 Mutant reality show "Zenith" heads towards the season finale with lively controversy. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/99643.html link 15 The mutant terrorist known as Ellen Dramstadt breaks out of ADX Florence in Colorado. Speculation abounds that Magneto is involved. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/99966.html link 16 Pope Benedict XVI arrives in the US for his first papal visit. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/100234.html link 18 X Protection, a New York based company, introduces 'QuikID,' a small, portable device that can identify mutants quickly with little more than a DNA sample. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/100901.html link 21 The Department of Housing releases an analysis of costs resulting from mutant residency. Local landlords begin pushing for local ordinance that would allow for peremptory rejection of obvious mutant tenants. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/101695.html link 21 Increasingly, 'NO MUTANTS' signs begin to appear in shops, bars, and groceries. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/101610.html link 24 NASA announces there is no cause for alarm at the approach of spatial body 24021-Loki, an M-class asteroid on direct collision course with the earth anticipated to hit in February 2009. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/101982.html link 27 X-Protection announces setbacks in production of QuikID, but promises it will be ready for its unveiling at the Beijing Olympics this summer. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/102385.html link - May 2 Magneto leads a terrorist strike on the X Protection facilities. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/102446.html link 10 Mutant violence results in serious damage to Bad Ass Coffee shop in New York's East Village. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/103252.html link 17 Two are killed and an unknown number injured during a mutant-related tornado in Times Square. A new prototype armor, known as Sentinel, is used by the NYPD SWAT to stop the terrorist action. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/103739.html link 21 The Brotherhood, led by Magneto, attacks an Upper East Side police station. Many were injured. No fatalities. Magneto is rumored killed by Sentinel armored police. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/104169.html link 21 A blue mutant with a tail is involved in a fight at the Rad Arcade in Manhattan. The mutant escapes. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/104309.html link 25 A group known as CPAM, Concerned Parents Against Mutants, begin posting fliers listing the names and pictures of neighborhood resident mutants. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/104606.html link - June 4 The Daily Bugle announces that studies have demonstrated that contact with telepathy causes deadly cancer. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/105300.html link 9 NASA announces that the Pegasus, a shuttle armed with a nuclear warhead, will be dispatched to divert the course of 24021-Loki, an M-class asteroid on collision course with earth. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/105599.html link 14 The Daily Bugle announces that Magneto attempted to kill Tony Stark in Central Park with the aid of mutant minions. Tony Stark escaped uninjured. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/105808.html link 18 Solstice Moon Illusion in Kansas sparks a riot, resulting in 3 fatalities, more than three dozen injured, and over $250k in property damage. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/106051.html link 20 Pegasus mission fails, resulting in some fragmentation due to the proximity of the nuclear detonation. Projections place large portions of east and western hemisphere at risk for collision. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/106489.html link 21 A number of violent incidents result from the news of the Pegasus failure, including a riot in Manhattan. NYPD Sentinel suits are deployed after rumors that Magneto is involved in violence. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/106684.html link 21 Magneto is captured by the NYPD, which credits the Sentinel armor for playing a role in the arrest. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/107242.html link - July 12 Reports indicate that several Olympic athletes have quietly withdrawn from the Olympics for vaguely specified personal reasons. Speculation is turning towards QuikID, which will be used to identify mutant athletes for the first time this year. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/107796.html link 21 Candice Donnelly, a reporter for a conservative magazine who was advocating stricter controls for mutants, is brutally murdered. Mutant involvement is suspected. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/108075.html link 22 A small meteorite lands on a gas station in Fulton, IL. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/108383.html link 24 A civil suit is filed against CPAM, with the reported backing of Dr. Jean Grey. Plaintiffs allege CPAM's activities have led to the assault and harassment of named mutants. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/108764.html link 25 A fragment of asteroid impacts Grand Central Station, leading to widespread destruction and untold casualties. FEMA and the National Guard join NYPD and FDNY in reacting to the disaster while the city grinds to a standstill. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/108957.html link http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/109236.html link 28 The market continues to fluctuate, with some sectors seeing dramatic falls and others rapid growth with death looming, while some individuals respond to with wild abandon. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/109471.html link http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/110259.html link - August 10 Mutant dancer Zenith is featured on a vandalized billboard near a nightclub called Purgatory which is known to be sympathetic to mutants. She is pictured with her human boyfriend, with the word 'Beastiality' printed across the image. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/110472.html link 13 As the annual Perseid shower begins, some look to the skies and fear the fragments are part of the Loki asteroid, causing panic across the globe.http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/111213.html link 14 Several meteor strikes across the Pacific coincide with a shift in weather patterns that lead to a rain of fish on Pacific coastal regions. There are those who see this as a sign of the end. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/111562.html link 16 Not everyone sees in the asteroid death; some see opportunity. Fliers go up in Hell's Kitchen promising salvation to those who attend the right meetings, and provide suitable (monetary) demonstration of salvation. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/112017.html link 18 The Pegasus II launches in the wake of the failure of the first mission. Several noted mutants, including Magneto, are among the crew.http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/112297.html link 24 Stark Industries' involvement with the Pegasus II mission proves a success following the positioning of their new repulsor technology on one of the asteroid chunks. People begin to hope again, that the world is not lost. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/112673.html link 25 As mutants work to save humanity high amongst the stars, terrorists seek to attack mutants. Targeting an apartment building in Greenwich, human extremists give thirty minutes for evacuation before blowing the building. They claim this building was targeted for housing mutants, including Warren Worthington, Rebecca Reeds, and Jean Grey, one of those mutants on the Pegasus II mission. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/113115.html link 28 Tragedy strikes as the previously highly successful Pegasus II crew loses a crew member following an accident in space. Jubilation Lee dies saving the rest of the crew, and is mourned as a hero. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/113268.html link 29 Tony Stark disavows any connection to the terrorists involved in attacking the apartments. He establishes a fund to help those displaced by the tragedy, and says, 'Mankind must not turn on itself.' http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/113616.html link - September 1 President Richards issued a statement thanking the men and women involved in the Pegasus II mission, singling out Jubilation Lee, who gave her life for the cause, and confirming rumors that Magneto, infamous mutant terrorist, was granted a pardon for his past crimes on American soil. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/113812.html link Protestors later burned effigies of Magneto in St. Thomas Park in response to his pardon. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/114212.html link 15 Concerned Parents About Mutants , otherwise known as CPAM, is issued a Cease and Desist letter concerning their practice of hanging posters with pictures and personal information of known mutants around their neighborhoods. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/114150.html link 20 Magneto is arrested in Central Park and charged with assault. He pleads no contest and pays a fine. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/114851.html link 26 Tony Stark of Stark Industries is attacked, and rumors suggest that he may have been kidnapped. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/115434.html link 30 The mutant terrorist known as Sabretooth attacks a citizen in New York's fishmarket. Sentinels are called in and take control of the situation, although Sabretooth was not apprehended. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/115511.html link - October 12 Upon his return from captivity, Tony Stark announces to the world that Stark Industries will no longer manufacture weaponry. Stock prices promptly plummet. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/116330.html link http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/117555.html link 15 Ellen Brick, a member of the Friends of Humanity, is discovered bound to the face of the Statue of Liberty's 23 tablet by an enormous length of razor wire. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/117019.html link 27 A bill which makes an addition to the New York penal code entitled "the New York Code of Psionic Crime," with an appendix written as "Psionic Influence as an Affirmative Defense", passes the state legislature. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/117469.html link 28 The FBI announces that they have established a positive link between the terrorist cell arrested in Nevada earlier and the group responsible for the Greenwich attacks, the theft from Stark Industries, and the murder of 5 of the companies' employees. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/118773.html link - November 5 President Elect Stockton, a Democratic Senator, defeats incumbent president Richards in a landslide. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/119475.html link 5-22 Over the course of several weeks, a number of dinosaur-like creatures are spotted in New York City, injuring several members of the public. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/119631.html link http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/120054.html link http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/120462.html link Xavier's School later captures one alive http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/121823.html link and discovers that they were created by a mutant. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/121878.html link 23 A teenage mutant loses control of her powers in a New York subway station, causing mass chaos and injuring 23 people. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/122176.html link In the aftermath, New York transit workers strike, claiming that their working conditions are hazardous. The strike lasts over a week and nearly cripples the city's Black Friday sales. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/122655.html link http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/123290.html link http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/123664.html link http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/124050.html link - December 18 A local community group holds an open forum at NYU to discuss possible solutions to the strikers' demands and the mutant problem in general. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/124563.html link 19 A press conference held by President-Elect Stockton raises speculation about how he will deal with mutants. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/124904.html link Category:History